The 14th Member
by Gotterdammerung
Summary: A mysterious swordsmen, working with Maleficent, is working to wreak havoc in the various worlds that King Mickey oversees. Will Sora and his friends be able to fend off this threat to the peace they worked so hard to obtain?
1. A Desperate Deal

Title: The 14th Member

(Alternate Title: The War that Tore the Worlds)

By: Gotterdammerung

Summary: It's been five years since Sora and Riku defeated Organization XIII and stopped Xemnas from destroying Kingdom Hearts, and life has been pretty calm. But that's all about to change for Sora and friends, for little do they know of the survival of a former member of the Organization: Nevixk, the Outcast Swordsman…

A/n: Well, anyways, this is my first fanfic in a while (and my first KH fic ever) so let me know if you like the idea/characters are in-character/etc. Although I will probably deviate a bit from canon, don't expect full-on canon rape.

Updates will be when I feel like it, but if you want more sooner, leave a review. They're really nice to get.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Desperate Deal

Sometimes, Maleficent thought as she waited patiently in her armchair by the fireplace, the enemy of your enemy is your friend.

But sometimes, they are just your enemy.

It had been 20 minutes past the time he said he would be arriving, and Maleficent was getting impatient. She did not like to be kept waiting, especially by a Nobody…

Just then, the air in front of the fire began to warp and distort. The air blackened, like the chimney had blocked up again, then the air began to shape into a portal. Black lightening laced across the room, and the shadow, already long and warped from the ethereal quality of the light in the room, began to further distort. A figure stepped out of the mass of black that, much to Maleficent's dismay, was blocking the fireplace. The figure, tall and thin, stepped out of the portal and dusted off his long black coat. His face was obscured by a large black hood. He had a pouch that held, presumably, his belongings. A pair of katanas, long thin swords favored for their light weight but sturdy build, was fastened to his back in a pair of scabbards. The figure looked around the room, like he was confused and trying to determine if he was in the right place, before spotting the armchair opposite Maleficent. He sat down and then leaned forward, interlacing his fingers and resting his head on them.

"Well" Maleficent said with a smirk "That was quite an entrance you made"

"I apologize for my tardiness" the figure said icily, "I was, shall we say…preoccupied".

"No matter" Maleficent said with a dismissing wave of her hand. Normally she would have killed someone who wasted 20 minutes of her time, but as of now, she had neither the effort nor the motivation. Besides, the figure had a rather impressive resume. He could be of some use to her…

"Ah! I forgot to properly introduce myself! Silly me, where are my manners" he said as he took off his hood. The figure had a long, boyish face, with long black hair and blue eyes. He had a cocky expression on his face, his eyes filled with limitless self confidence

"I am Nevixk, or as the Organization nicknamed me…the Outcast Swordsman"

"Ah yes Nevixk, I have heard of your resume. I could use someone like you." Maleficent commented off-handedly

"Thank you, Lady Maleficent" the figure said with barely concealed arrogance. Maleficent narrowed her eyes. She hated when people acted too big for their britches…

"You and I, Maleficent, seem to be in a bit of a pickle" said Nevixk as he flicked a lock of hair out of his face "We both aspired to great roles of power at one point. We both failed in our quest for that power. Now look at us. You are an enemy of King Mickey, ruler of The Collective Order of the Worlds. I-"

He began to laugh, deep booms that echoed throughout Maleficent's chamber

"I don't even exist, neither to the King, nor to my former comrades in the Organization"

"Pity" Maleficent said sarcastically "Look, do you have a point? Because if not-"

"I'm proposing a truce" said Nevixk "Between what's left of the Organization and the League of Villains". (A/N: I don't know the proper name for Maleficent's gang, so I figured the League of Villains was appropriate)

Maleficent let out a short, barking, laugh.

"What gives you the right to make treaties in the name of the Organization? Last I heard you were expelled for-"

Nevixk's gloved flew to the hilt of one of his katanas fastened to his back. His eyes were cold bits of steel as he felt the rubber hit the woven handle of the weapon. He would kill her for that. He would kill her if it was the last thing he ever did…

"Now, now, my young hot-headed friend" Maleficent said with a cold smile "If you strike me down here, what will become of whatever vestiges of a plan you had worked up in that tiny head of yours…"

Nevixk realized the unfortunate reality of her words. His hand lowered back down from the hilt of his sword to the arm of the black leather chair in which he sat.

"Fair enough Maleficent" said the boy through gritted teeth "I will forget you ever said that"

"Besides, I tried to reunite the League of Villains" Maleficent said "No one was interested. They were too scared of incurring King Mickey's wrath. They would much rather stick to trying to survive in their own worlds, hiding like rats so that King Mickey and friends do not find them"

She slammed her fist onto the table next to her chair.

"Fools."

"Agreed. As much as I hate it, we need their help to complete our plan" Nevixk said "This is why we need to force their hand"

"Hmm?" Maleficent looked up, mildly interested at Nevixk's plan.

"The other former members of the League of Villains are not doing anything because they are afraid of invoking the King's wrath, right?"

"Yes."

"So what if you and I were to force them into war by committing crimes in their names and then letting the King go to work? They would have to turn to us for help!"

"Brilliant" said Maleficent, leaning forward to hear more.

"Once we have the various worlds in chaos, we move onto step 2 of the plan: kidnap the Princesses of Light"

"Tried that once already" Maleficent said "And it didn't go all that well. Besides, the most important one is married to that fool Sora, who I doubt will let us lay a finger on the head of his precious little wife…"

"I was afraid of that" said Nevixk "In which case, I propose we mount an assault on Radiant Garden after we reunite the League of Villains, and then go after the Princesses of Light."

"Why? What do we want in Radiant Garden?" said Maleficent. Confused.

"Ansem's supercomputer" said Nevixk "You see, you know how a Nobody is created, right?"

"Well, of course, it is the shell that a person leaves behind when they become a Heartless" said Maleficent "But what does Ansem's blasted contraption have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, unlike Heartless, Nobody's are nothing but data" said Nevixk "While Heartless are the essence of the dark part of a person's heart, Nobody's are merely the shell, and unlike the essence, the shell is easily reproducible if you have the right tools and materials…"

"Go on" said Maleficent

"Ansem's supercomputer has a section on the hard drive that Leon and his clowns will never be able to find, a place we nicknamed "/root " (A/N: Linux Joke)" said Nevixk with a laugh "Here, the Organization members managed to slip in and program the blueprints of the various Nobody's into the system. As well as blueprints of themselves. This information was also hid in the computer in the basement of the old mansion in Twilight Town. This would have easier to obtain, but we cannot find it. Roxas destroyed much of the hard drives containing this data after he left, and what little was left has vanished inexplicably…"

Maleficent stared blankly ahead "Remind me again why we need Ansem's computer?"

"Why my dear" said Nevixk "We have ourselves a factory to create Nobodies, and recreate the members of Organization XIII to lead them"

"Excellent, and from there?"

"We take the capital, and the King's castle with it".

"Excellent plan, my boy. I underestimated you." She said with a sly grin "Very well, we shall put your plan into action. Now, which world would you like to hit first?"

"I have set up something in Agrabah for us. If you are interested, I will meet you there tomorrow morning. For now, I have business to take care of."

And with that, the mysterious figure with the long black coat and the pair of katanas vanished as soon as he came.

--------------------------------------------

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!"

"Ugghh…hey honey" Sora said as he rolled over in bed and kissed his wife Kairi on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, you sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda" Sora said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Sora, do you know what today is?" Kairi said smiling

"Umm…our anniversary?" Sora said, taking a shot in the dark as he rolled out of bed

"No silly, it's your birthday!" She said

"My birthday? Huhh, guess with all the stuff that's been going on, I forgot about it" Sora observed with a sheepish grin

"Well, we have to get moving! Queen Minnie has something planned for us in the parlor. Come on Sora! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"I'm moving woman" he said as he shuffled into the bathroom.

23 years. I'll be 23 years old today, thought Sora as he jabbed a toothbrush in and out of his mouth. And today will be the 5th anniversary of my appointment as His Majesty's Chief Diplomat. And moving into the castle.

"Wow, it's been a while" he said to no one in particular

"Hmm?" came Kairi's thoughtful reply from the next room

"It's been a while since we've talked to anyone on the islands. We should write soon, or something."

"We've been busy helping King Mickey keep everything in order, remember?"

"Yeah, but still, it's no excuse. First thing we get back, I'm gonna write to Tidus and Wakka and see how their Blitzball team is going."

"We should see them play sometime. I hear they are going up against the Raging Roses, you know, the team from Beast's neck of the woods?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun" said Sora as Kairi led him out the door to his birthday celebration.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, not my best writing, but it'll get better. Leave me something to read, it's really nice.


	2. Ominous Undertones

A/N: For you crazy mofos that decided to follow this thing…voila, my second chapter

Anyways, enjoy the read, and leave some love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ominous Undertones

Drunken strands of old songs floated through the alleyway to Nevixk's ears. Lamps blazed as throngs of people placed the streets, especially those around the palace. The mood was merry and relaxed, and the drink flowed freely among the people as they danced and sang in celebration. The streets of Agrabah were alive with the sound of music and paved with broken liquor bottles, for tonight was the eve of Aladdin's Day of Two Blessings, which in Agrabah, was the wedding and the coronation of the prince. Tomorrow, Prince Aladdin would join Princess Jasmine in marriage, and then would be crowned king that same night. It was tradition in Agrabah for the King to step down once his child married and then pass the crown onto the next generation. For the lucky man who would marry a beautiful princess, this became known as their Day of Two Blessings, and the evening before was full of drunken revelry for the people of Agrabah, for tomorrow, it was forbidden by custom to either work, or to drink alcohol in excess (a cup of wine was permitted, nothing more), as a sign of respect for the prince.

Tonight was no different from most of the Eve's of Two Blessings throughout Agrabah's history. The people were merry and drunk and loud and the crowds throbbed and moved, snaking through the city and spilling out the windows. Merchants hawked their wares, teenagers laughed and flirted with one another, and the local guard was doing their best to keep order, despite obviously being understaffed. This was all mildy interesting to Nevixk as he crouched on the roof of an apartment complex near the palace. For now, he was waiting for a certain witch to make her appearance…

The air around the spot next to him blackened and warped as Maleficent appeared next to Nevixk. Maleficent appeared, and began to survey the crowd with a mild interest.

"I see you got my message" said Nevixk disinterestedly

"Yes, and I thank you, otherwise I would have been stuck here all day waiting for you."

"You would have waited all day for me? How sweet of you!" Nevixk remarked sarcastically

"But please, remind me why you moved this ahead by 12 hours?"

"My plan got postponed." said Nevixk. His scanning had become more focused as he talked to Maleficent, like he was searching for something specific in the mass of people below him.

"What is your plan exactly?" Maleficent said

"Kidnap Princess Jasmine on her wedding night, frame Jafar for the crime, force him to turn to us in his inevitable war against King Mickey. First membership in the League of Villains"

Maleficent laughed "Very devious, my hooded friend. Except one thing: Sora and his clown posse have had Jafar sealed in a lamp for the last 5 years, there's no way he would be a suspect in the princesses disappearance. Besides, why not take the princess now, and skip this stupid game?"

"As a member of the Order of the Keyblade, Sora can actually "feel" the presences of the various Princesses of Light. It's a skill that took time and maturity to develop, but he has developed it." Nevixk answered, still scanning the crowd "Kairi also possesses this skill, and hers is even stronger. If any of the princesses is in danger, she knows immediately, and has a very strong sense of their location. Therefore, we cannot take the Princesses until we can hold back a full scale invasion by the forces of the various worlds."

"I see…" Maleficent said, nodding "Until the League of Villains is reformed"

"Yes, we will need them to create Heartless, and build an army."

"You've done your homework" Maleficent said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips

"What can I say? I'm very thorough" said Nevixk as he continued to scan the drunken revelers in the streets "Plus, I returned Jafar to his human form just a few weeks ago. Gave him a cloak, some food, some munny, and set him up in the ruins outside town. Perfect lair for him, really."

"Oh, now did you really?" Maleficent said "My, you are thorough. One thing: how do you plan on getting us into that castle? I could shrink us, but that would just get us trampled by the crowd. Invisibility won't help us push our way in, hmm, let's see…"

"I've got you covered, Maleficent, see that caravan there?"

Nevixk pointed to a large, three-car, horse drawn caravan that was now trying to make its way through the partying throng to the king's palace. Two guards were trying to move the crowd so that the caravan would have room, but to no avail. After a while, the caravan got moving, albeit slowly, through the horde of revelers towards the palace gates.

"See that? That's the wine shipment for Aladdin and Jasmine's reception tomorrow. It was supposed to be delivered this morning, but due to an unfortunate delay, they had to make the delivery tonight. That's our ticket in."

"Oh please? The old "Slip onto a trade cart" gimmick? I thought you would come up with better" Maleficent said scornfully

"Don't discount the classics" said Nevixk "but no, I'm not proposing we "slip on" per say. Just come and follow my lead. Oh, and throw this on"

Nevixk tossed her a multicolored, woven robe, with a veil on it. Maleficent looked up. He was wearing a similar robe over his black coat.

"It's better that we blend in to the crowd. Be sure to keep the veil on. Remember, you are at the top of the King's most Wanted List."

"I suppose I am" Maleficent said as she put the cloak on

---------------------------------------------------

By the time Nevixk and Maleficent got down to the street, the place had become a total mob scene. Apparently, some of the partygoers realized that the caravans were shipping lots of wine. Someone told the drunken crowd that there was "free wine" on the carts. The crowd responded by mobbing the guards in an effort to take the wine for themselves. And by the looks of it, the guards (there were 6 of them by now, all armed with heavy staves) were heavily outnumbered. Finally, a large, mean-looking street thug knocked down on of the guards, and he and his friends began to try to break open the carts to get the wine. Fortunately, the other guards came to their fellow's assistance, and did their best to hold back the thugs from stealing Prince Aladdin's wine

"Guess this is our cue" Nevixk said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Maleficent trailed closely behind him as he pushed his way through the chanting crowd to the cart. By now, the crowd had pushed back. There was a clear ring of space surrounding the cart, where the street thugs were fighting the guards in an all-out brawl, the crowd chanting in support of the former. Nevixk put himself between the gang of thieves and the cart/guards (who after being beaten to a pulp dragged themselves behind the cart for safety), staring at them with a cold defiance

"Stay away from Prince Aladdin's wine, you scum!" He hissed

"Yeah, and you're going to make me?" one of the thugs laughed as he drew a club that was hanging from his belt

The thug swung the club at Nevixk in a sideways arc, but in a quick flash of steel, Nevixk drew one of his katanas and sliced the oncoming club in two. The club fell from the thugs hand and rolled away into the crowd. Nevixk then swung low and kicked him the knees, momentarily knocking him down. The guards were gaping from the safety of the caravan, amazed that they were getting help from what seemed to be a very capable man.

Maleficent appeared at Nevixk's side, her face still veiled.

"What are you doing?" she hissed "This is no time to play the hero!"

"Just trust me, and get ready to fight" Nevixk hissed as the thug was getting back up. His friends seemed none too pleased, judging by the clubs and short scimitars they were holding rather menacingly

"Drat" Maleficent said. Without a word, she sent three bolts of lightning out of her staff at the three thugs, knocking them back into the crowd. Nevixk, meanwhile, had a katana at the throat of the lead thug, forcing him to the ground. Maleficent then sent a fireball at two of the thugs moving towards them, swinging scimitars in menacing arcs. At this point, all hell broke loose within the crowd. Many were running from the two newcomers. A few were running forward to fight them

"Come on, let's move! We have to get to the palace! Our lives depend on it!" Nevixk shouted to the guards as they reemerged from the caravan. The head guard shouted something unintelligible, and the guards quickly set to work moving the caravan towards the palace gates, which thankfully had suffered little damage. Nevixk had both his swords drawn, slicing at anyone who tried to get close to the caravan. No one dared to move into his killing range. Maleficent backed him up, sent out lightning bolts and fireballs to anyone who got too close. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the caravan, the guards, Maleficent, and Nevixk were safely inside the palace walls. Panting, the head guard thanked them for their assistance

"Man, I've never see two people fight like you. My boys would've been toast back there if it weren't for you. I've never seen an Eve get this crazy before. What are your names?"

Nevixk shot a look at Maleficent, and then looked back at the guard

"I am Raaj, sir, and this is my wife, Alyx."

"Pleasure to meet you two. I'm sure the prince would like to thank you two for your invaluable assistance. If it weren't for you, we would have no wine for the reception, and what is a reception without wine? Would you like an audience with Prince Aladdin?"

"We would be honored" said Maleficent

"Very well, let me see if he will see you."

And with that, he turned and walked (more like limped) across the courtyard and entered the palace, as Nevixk and Maleficent smiled at each other

"See? I told you I'd get you in" Nevixk said with a know-it-all grin.

----------------------------------------------

_Earlier that day…_

"Well, look who's up!" Riku said sarcastically from his seat at the table in the outdoor parlor as Sora and Kairi came out. Riku, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, Mickey, and Goofy were sitting around a sunworn wicker table, piled high with breakfast foods. Donald reached for a cranberry muffin on the plate in front of him, only to have his hand slapped by Daisy

"Not until Sora sits down!" she sharply rebuked him

"Aww, Sora, you kept us waiting, and Minnie's muffins are getting cold!" Donald said with a frown.

"Minnie, you could have started without me" Sora said.

"Now now, it's your birthday, you have to be here in order for it to be a proper celebration" Minnie said in a no-nonsense voice. She took a large ceramic plate of pastries with large pastries coated in a yellow glaze and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Sora took one and handed it to Kairi, and took another which he proceeded to rip apart with his teeth.

"Mmhf, dewifish!" Sora said, spots of powdered sugar on his cheeks.

"What?" said Minnie confused, tilting her head a bit.

"I think he said "delicious"" Kairi said "Here, Sora, you have a bit of something on you cheek…"

Kairi licked her thumb, reached up, and wiped a bit of powdered sugar off of his left cheek.

Sora swallowed, and thanked her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh sweetie, I can taste some tart on your lips…" she said as she moved in for another kiss.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Riku said with a laugh. Sora and Kairi jumped back, with embarrassed but happy expressions on their faces.

"…anyways, happy 23rd birthday Sora!" said Goofy with his usual grin

"Yeah you got a bunch of presents in the mail this morning" said Mickey "It took the poor package boy a half-hour to get them all off the Gummi ship".

"With our help too" Riku said laughing "Looks like you're a popular fellow Sora".

"You guys, it's no big deal, I was just born today, that's all" Sora said, his face reddened from embarrassment.

"You've saved the worlds more than once, you deserve this" Riku said" Come on, let's see what you got from King Triton and Ariel…"

He grabbed a large box wrapped in blue and gold paper and threw it to Sora, who put it on the table in front of him.

"Can I open the presents later? I have a ton of back work to get through" Sora said "Simba sent me some papers I have to give to Scrooge. Something about making his Gummi Ships more animal-friendly. Anyways I have a ton of stuff-".

"Sora, I'm not going to let get out of celebrating your birthday" said Mickey "It only comes once a year, and you need to stop working so hard, anyways. You're wearing yourself out.

"But-" Sora began, but the King cut him off.

"No employee or housemate of mine will work on his birthday, and that's final!"

"I'll give the papers to Scrooge." Donald said "Though I doubt he'll do anything if it's too expensive"

"You're working all day tomorrow Sora, so why don't you take today off?" Kairi said

"I would hardly call going to Aladdin's wedding work" Sora said

"You're a diplomat Sora. Attending state functions is part of your job" Mickey

Sora looked upon the smiling faces of his friends. _Wow, they really want me to take a day off and celebrate with them_, he thought.

Sora smiled "Alright you guys, you win. Now, let's see what King Triton got me…"


End file.
